


Just Another Night

by arlisity



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlisity/pseuds/arlisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't know when it started, nor how it happened. All he knew was that every night he would sneak out of bed and find him self locked in the bathroom. </p><p>She didn't know what was wrong, nor how she could help. All she knew was that she'd stay awake at night listening to him yelling "SHUT UP!"  to no one in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Night

He didn't know when it had happened. It was just sort of a routine he had unconsciously gotten into only after a few weeks of joining Phantom Lord. And just after moving in with his wife after a few years of dating, he found that it was habit that was hard to break.

Throughout the day he'd act like usual, eating iron, joining fights at the guild, and coming home for some alone time with his wonderful girl. He'd stay in bed, enclosing her in a semi-tight grip until he was sure she was asleep. He'd stay a few moments to listen to her heartbeat for give her a final good night kiss before slipping out of bed in just his gray sweatpants and sometimes a tank top.

The next few hours will go by agonizing slow yet in a blur. The voices that he had subdued throughout the day will come back with an even louder whisper and more harsh truths to fill his lonely mind. He'd fall on his knees and hold his head in a tight grip, sometimes he would try and attempt to pull out his long black hair, as if the pain can help him, even if just a few seconds.

He'd scream and shout, and sometimes he'd even fail at keeping the harsh tears at bay. He'd try and attempt to hit himself with his iron club, not caring whether it would result in his death or not. All he wanted was for the voices to go away, no matter what it took.

Sometime in the middle of the night, he can feel Lily's paw on him, trying to comfort him as much as the exceed could. After half an hour, Lily would give up and try and go back to sleep, sparring him another glance and wishing that he'd get better.

The voices will come with even harsher words, blaming him for everything, and claiming that he's just a burden to anyone and everyone. No one even likes you, you're just a waste of space. Why are you still here? Don't you realize you're not wanted? Everybody talks to you behind your back, and nothing good either. I mean, how could they now? You're just a block of iron with no specific purpose.

Finally, he'd grab many beers and make his way into the bathroom and the sound of rushing water will fill his ears. He'd lay in the bathtub and wait for the tub to overflow while drowning every bottle of beer in less than ten seconds before passing out.

When he'd sleep, his nightmares would come with a tenfold. It was the same nightmare, but somehow it just seemed more terrifying each time he'd witness it.

He was always trapped in a dark void, with only one path of light in front on him and a distant voice calling out for him.

"Gajeel, Gajeel," she'd say in a sing song voice, resulting in a few giggles afterward. He'd follow the voice on the path calling for him, hoping everything it'd be different, something good for once, but he knew that it would never happen. Guys like him never get happy endings.

After running on the trail of light for a whole, he'd finally be submerged into a new room, one with a bright white instead of a darkening black. She'd stand in front of him, tucking a few strands of blue hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. She'd have an innocent smile on her face and her arms will be spread wide open.

He'd smile, happy that she was alright, and go in for a hug, only to feel a sharp pain in his back a few moments after holding her in an embrace. He'd feel the pain of being stabbed, only to then realize that he was stabbed. He'd look at her face to see a snarl on her face, and when he'd look around, he'd see the whole guild, yelling and attacking him. Finally, they'd leave, leaving him in a bloodied mess on the floor.

When he would look up at his once lovely wife, and asked "Why?" she would give an unhumane laughter and walk away, while he'd weakly reach out before everything turned black.

Then, he would usually awake with a start, surprised to see that he wasn't dead. And a little disappointed too. He would look around to see if any remnants from last night was around. But he already knew that there would be no evidence of the previous night's activities. There never was.

The water in the tub was always drained, he would always be changed into a new pair of clothes, and any glass from the bear bottle would have been carefully picked up and thrown away.

Gabriel got up and cursed under his breath as the migraine started coming in, and went over to the room where he would share with his wife. The sun was just kidding the horizon when he slipped in next to her and wrapped his arms around her, embracing her in a semi-tight hug. She moved close and buried her face in his chest, wrapping her tiny arms around him. He kissed the top of her head and mumbled "Don't leave me," before staring through the window and at the view, knowing that it'll be a few more hours until his Shrimp would be awake.

And the routine will start all over again, without a hint of the pain that laid beneath his iron shield.

"I promise. " It was a response that never came before, nor had he expected it to come. He looked down to see her smiling face.

#

At first, she thought that he was cheating on her. He would always slip away in the middle of the night, and would come back at dawn, while she tried and make herself look like she didn't just wake up. And then she heard them.

She heard his screams before everything will go quiet, and she heard him yelling at himself whenever she'd wake up to read a book. She'd heard him cry and scream at the top of his lungs. She'd heard the glass shards that will fall to the ground from the empty beer bottles.

At first she dismissed it, saying that it was nothing. He never seemed pained during the day, and he'd always play with her whenever they were alone together, like nothing was wrong. But it had continued every night, and she had an uneasy feeling that it was far from the end. She started staying up late, sitting with her back against the door, and would listen to his pain. She tried to think of things to do or words to say, but she can never think of any. She'd just end up rubbing his shoulder while he gripped his hair and yelled at the voices that would haunt him. After a while, she'd watch him go into the kitchen and get a few beers, ten, fifteen, sometimes even twenty. He'd thud against the wall as he made his way to the bathroom, and Levy would follow him, curious to see what he would do.

She would watch him fill the bath tub and enter with his clothes still on. She would watch him sink as low as he can while drinking one beer bottle after the other. She'd watch as he dropped the glass on the floor, shattering it to pieces. She'd watch as his drooped down and he'd fall asleep, but his breathing will never slow down. She'd watch as a pained look came across his face. She'd watch as he'd yell out her name in his sleep, "Levy, Levy, please..." she'd watch as he'd scream and would thrash around, tears coming down her face, sad that she didn't know how to help him in this state. She'd watch as he laid still, his breathing suddenly slowing down, until he was barely breathing.

She would take this time to clean up. She turned off the water and opened up the drain, and she'd pick up the glass shards, sometimes cutting her finger in the process. She would dry him off and change him into a new pair of clothes and would stay with him until he stirred. Usually, Lily will come in, and sometimes he'd be surprised when she had cleaned up the mess. He'd sigh and give a small smile before returning the broom, and made her promise to never leave, or else who knows what might happen. She'd smile and promise him, before getting up and into the bed.

It was a few moments later where he would climb into bed and kiss her head. She'd move close to him and hug him too, as if sending a message that she'd never leave. She'd then listen for the words that will come next: "Don't leave me," he would say. Usually she'd just smile to herself and snuggle even close, but that one night, she decided that she was going to help him.

This time, she looked up and smiled. "I promise."

He looked down with a surprised face. "You're awake?" he asked. I nodded and smiled. He rolled us a little so that my back was against the bed and he hovered over me, he's arms holding him up. He's hair encircled us, making it seem like we were the only people that mattered right now. She wrapped her hands around his neck and looked into his scarlet eyes.

"Promise?" he asked, searching her eyes to see if there were any lies behind them.

"I promise, Gajeel. I won't ever live you, I care about you way too much."

He seemed relieved, and he buried his face into my neck. He chuckled, and she can feel his fangs barely graze her neck. She couldn't help but shiver at the sensation a little. His hot breath rolled over her skin as he exhaled a few breaths.

"I'm glad," he said.

#

One hour later, and they're both cuddled up against each other, with their clothes scattered on the floor. She laid on top of him, with her body trapped in his embrace. She signed content whole twisting a piece of his black hair.

"Gajeel," she said, earning a hum from said person. "Next time, you don't have to be alone, okay? Just wake me up, and I'll stay awake the whole night if I have too."

#

Three months later, and he had developed a new habit. Everything the voices would get louder, he, at first tried to sneak out, but she had caught him. She changed her sleeping schedule a bit, and was awake during the whole night. This time, they'd go for a walk around town, and just talk. The ending of his reoccurring dream changed too.

When he reached the white room, he would see his blue haired wife, and a little navy blue haired girl. He would smile and embrace them together, and this time, there was no stab in the back and revolting guild members.

"Daddy," the little girl said with her mouth turned up in a grin. "We've been waiting for you!"

Hebwoukd look over to the older one of the two, to see her hand outstretched. He would take her hand and let their daughter ride on his shoulder as they walked off into his happy ending.

When he woke up, he wasn't in the bathtub. He was in bed, staring into her brown eyes. He would smile and bring her closer, and whisper the words he only said a few times. "I love you." It would result in her saying the same.

Over the course of the last two months, there was something different about her scent. It had taken Natal to finally come up to him and tell him she was pregnant with a child.

"Gajeel," she said. Gajeel hummed against her body. "I'm pregnant."

At first, she waited for an answer, and as the seconds ticked by, she grew more anxious. He smiled and gave a low chuckle. He had always wanted a family of his own.

"I love you," he said again.

Maybe people like him do get happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudos and stuff.


End file.
